Stuck On You
by eiliens-exist
Summary: Tanya tries to move ahead with her life following all she has been through, but smitten Sean just can't seem to let her go.
1. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

_It's a semi-quiet evening at the Queen Vic, with a few randomers, and a few regulars scattered around the pub. __**Shirley Carter **__is behind the bar, leaning over to listen to __**Heather Trott **__who is staring in __**Tanya Branning's**__ direction dreamily, with a smile on her face. Tanya __is __on her own for now, at the other end of the bar, yet gives off the impression she is waiting for someone, and she is dressed radiantly._

_Heather finally speaks, still looking in Tanya's direction._

**HEATHER; **She's very pretty isn't she?

_Shirley follows Heather's eye line with a baffled look on her face_

**SHIRLEY;** Who?

**HEATHER;** Tanya. She's one of those naturally glamourous types. Y'know, doesn't need to make an effort to look lovely.. all the time.

_Heather nods towards Tanya. Shirley notices her, rests her elbow on the bar beside the Queen Victoria statue, and narrows her eyes._

**SHIRLEY;** S'pose.. You trying to tell me summink 'ere 'Ev?

_Shirley stares at Heather suspiciously. Heather props herself up momentarily and rolls her eyes at Shirley before slumping against the bar again._

**HEATHER;** Nahhhh, it's just .. I need someone to base my new look on, and Tanya fits the bill perfectly.

_Shirley understands, as Heather has been going on about a style overhaul in time for the wedding for days now. It is now Shirley's turn to roll her eyes and huff. She stands away from the bar._

**SHIRLEY;** Not this blimmin' wedding makeover guff again?

_Heather looks exasperated._

**HEATHER; **Well I gotta look nice for Minty 'int I? I need some inspiration Shirl.

_Shirley puts her hand up and turns away from Heather, closing the conversation._

**SHIRLEY; **Spare me.

_Heather sighs as Shirley goes to serve a punter, then returns to watching Tanya, who is now fidgeting with her red jacket. She withdraws her phone from her pocket, gives it a scan, then replaces it, picking up her drink and looking quite content._

_About five minutes later, the doors of the Queen Vic open, and __**Jack Branning**__ enters, looking very suave in a dark suit. He instantly makes his way over to Tanya once he clocks her. He goes behind her and leans over her shoulder, as she has not yet noticed him._

**JACK;** Mrs Branning, Fancy meeting you 'ere.

_She appears quite surprised by his appearance as she looks to the side, but nevertheless, greets him with a warm smile._

**TANYA;** Oh, 'ello Jack. You're early.

**JACK;** You're earli-er.

_Jack gives her a charming smile and leans beside her. She let's out a short laugh._

**TANYA;** True. Y'know me. Fashionably early for everything. With the occasional lateness.

_Tanya waves her hand casually as she talks, looking at him with another cheery smile still on her face._

**JACK; **Yea don't I know it.

_He chuckles, then pauses, watching Tanya as she fidgets with her coat buttons. He seems to take her in with an almost captivated look in his eye._

_**JACK; **_You do realise how absolutely stunning you look?

_Tanya looks up, distracted from doing up her jacket, looking a tad taken a back at Jack's comment, and slightly flustered, but her composure is still very much there. After a second, she makes a stuttering noise of disagreement and returns to the buttons, but she is not concentrating on them. Jack's gaze is still very much intent on her._

**TANYA;** You don't scrub up too bad yourself.

_Her voice is soft and airy as she grins cheekily, finally looking back at Jack. He returns her grin. The doors of the Queen Vic open once again, and the quiet calmness of the pub is disrupted by __**Roxy Mitchell's**__ loud voice. She enters, looking slightly irritated and ruffled, with __**Sean Slater**__ behind her. He looks quite uninterested in what Roxy is saying, and even more so when he catches sight of Tanya and Jack looking very cosy at the other end of the bar. He stops in his tracks for a moment, watching Tanya with a mixture of wistfulness and disbelief, yet failing to attract her attention. He slumps moodily, and wanders over to where Roxy is. She is propped against the bar, still talking in a loud voice. A few of the pub-goers glare at her disruptive actions, and Shirley joins in. Jack looks over in Roxy's direction, and stares at her in an unimpressed manner as she continues to talk. Tanya follows suit a few seconds later, but it is Sean who has caught her eye. He stares back at her coldly, bitter at the sight of her looking so content with Jack. Tanya deliberately looks away, and once again, starts figetting with her jacket._

**ROXY;** -an' I said, I said, 'Just do one love', y'get me ..?

**SEAN;** Yea yea..

_Sean folds his arms, his eyes still on Tanya, not listening to what Roxy is saying._

**ROXY; **.. But she wasn't 'aving none of it, so i just went right over there an'-

_Finally Sean snaps, switching his glare to Roxy and talking in a low, exhausted-sounding voice._

**SEAN; **Roxy. Give it a rest will ya?

_He shakes his head at her, and Roxy immediately shuts her mouth._

**ROXY; **Fine.

S_he_ _puts her hands on her hips, and looks seriously displeased at what Sean has said. She then throws her hair behind her, and storms behind the bar, shoving Shirley out the way._

**SHIRLEY; **Oi watch it!

_Roxy pauses for effect in the doorway, ignoring Shirley and facing Sean with a look of pure annoyance._

**ROXY;** Don't expect me to come crawling back once it's your turn to play damsel in distress.

_She then storms out of the doorway and out of sight, heading upstairs. Sean's reply comes too late._

**SEAN;** Whatever.

_He rubs his eyes in a tired fashion, and once again, places his gaze on Tanya. As the moments pass, it becomes much softer at the sight of her. _

**JACK; **Let's get going then.

_Tanya is on her feet in an instant, silently wishing to get away._

**TANYA; **Yeah.

_She tilts her head at Jack, who stands up more slowly. _

**TANYA; **Where do ya have in mind then?

_He then gives her a mysterious smile, and taps his nose in an intriguing fashion._

**JACK; **Surprise.

**TANYA; **Surpise? Just as well I like them, eh?

_She widens her eyes, and they both begin to stroll towards the door, Jack's hand placed on Tanya's back. Sean sits up straighter, scowling terribly in their direction._

**JACK; **Well, that makes me even more of a happy man, Tanya. It's about time I said thank you. Properly. For everything you did with Penny, Ronnie. Without you it'd have all gone to pieces really.

_He smiles genuinely at her, opening the door, and leading her out. _

_**TANYA; **_I didn't do anything Jack. Or whatever I did do, I did it because I wanted to. You've nothing to thank me for, you're family.

_She returns the smile weakly, but is preoccupied by Sean still watching her like a hawk. She gives him an unreadable look, before disappearing out of the doors, with Jack following suit behind her. Sean slumps back down again, drumming the bar with his fingers in a tense manner, staring lifelessly at the wooden surface. Shirley wanders over to him, leaning over and talking sharply._

_**SHIRLEY; **_Yer gonna put a hole in that, it's doin' my 'ead right in.

_Sean slowly looks up at her with a serious glare on his face, leaning back into her and snarling in a menacing tone._

**SEAN; **That's not the only thing I can put a hole in.

**SHIRLEY; **Watch it Slater, I don't buy the big man act.

_Sean flies to his feet and yells in Shirleys face, the whole pub going silent as they onlook Seans shouting with almost frightened looks on their faces._

**SEAN; **Well back off alright? I'm sick of the lot of you women. Yer just a bunch of slappers waiting for yer next kick, all of ya.

_He slams his hand down on the bar, making a loud thud, before exiting the pub in a blind rage. Shirley walks back over to Heather impertuably, while the noise levels in The Vic pick up again with many mutterings and disapprovals over Sean's behaviour._

**HEATHER; **Someone's tetchy eh Shirl.

**SHIRLEY; **'E's a physco that one.

_Shirley shakes her head with a definite tone to her voice._

**HEATHER; **Nah, 'e's just a damsel in distress. Like Roxy said.

_Shirley looks at her, raising an eyebrow in a bewildered manner._

**SHIRLEY; **Just you go back to fantasising about Tanya 'Ev.

_Shirley grins in a wicked manner, and wanders away again, leaving Heather frowning after her._


	2. Hear Me Out

_Upstairs in the Vic, Roxy is spawled on the sofa in front of the television, the remote in her hand, and her face contorted into a childlike scowl. Her whole posture reminds you of a spoiled little girl. Her head is rested in her hands, and she looks up hopefully at the sound of footsteps entering the room, but huffs when she realises it is __**Ronnie Mitchell**__, and not, Sean Slater. Ronnie doesn't seem surprised to see Roxy looking so moody when she rushes in, as if she has seen it time and time again. She seems to be searching for something, and stops here and there to look around the room. Roxy decides to engage in conversation with her sister. She suddenly sits up and makes an exasperated motion with her hands splayed out, and grits her teeth._

**ROXY; **Grrrr, I'm so sick of men. I reckon I'd be better off as a nun!

_Ronnie listens to her, but is still scanning the room. She responds a moment later, while looking behind the door._

**RONNIE; **Yeah, until the next poor sod comes along two seconds later. Here Rox, you ain't seen my good jacket 'ave you? Y'know, the black one?

_Roxy's expression suddenly changes, as she glances down at the black mass scunched down next to her at the side of the couch, half of it still in view. At once, she lifts the nearest cushion and shoves it on top, then rests her hand across it in a ploy for Ronnie not to notice._

**ROXY; **Nope. Not my problem.

_She says it in a finalising manner, and gives the impression there is something incredibly interesting on the television. She tenses however, when Ronnie narrows her eyes, and slowly makes her way over. What comes out of Ronnie's mouth, however, is a different thing entirely._

**RONNIE; **Who is it this time, Rox?

_Roxy's eyes flicker in surprise, but she tosses her head back and replies cooly, waving her hand in a dismissing manner._

**ROXY; **Ugh,it's .. no one Ron. Just .. just someone I met at R&R.

_She begins to fiddle with her hair. Ronnie folds her arms and leans on one leg._

**RONNIE; **You sure about that?

**ROXY; **Yes mum.

_Roxy flitters her head sarcastically, then brings her eyes back to the screen momentarily. When she returns to viewing Ronnie again, she notices the suspicious look she is getting. Quick to point this out, her voice is high pitched and defensive._

**ROXY; **What ya lookin' at me like that for?

_Ronnie tilts her head in a satisfied manner, as if finally resolving a serious problem._

**RONNIE; **You've been sniffing 'round that Sean Slater again, haven't you?

_Roxy looks appauled._

**ROXY; **No! Oh Ronnie just drop it will you? I don't get involved with lowlifes like 'im.

_Her eyes dart away from her sister when she says this, not wishing to make eye contact, as Ronnie is speaking the truth._

**RONNIE; **Yeah right. I can't believe you Roxy.

_Ronnie groans in a disbelieving manner, shaking her head in an 'I told you so' way. She keeps her arms tightly folded, and makes for the door. Roxy suddenly pipes up, leaning over the sofa to keep Ronnie in view. Her voice rises._

**ROXY; **An' who are you to say anything Ron? Actin' all high and mighty, when you've got the hots for that _sleazebag_ Branning.

_Ronnie stops halfway through what Roxy is saying, turning to face her a moment later with an unreadable look on her face, not letting Roxy see she is hitting a raw nerve._

**RONNIE; **That's .. that's different.

_She stutters and looks away. Roxy continues however, not letting the subject go._

**ROXY; **No it ain't!

_Ronnie has had enough. She flounces over to the door, and turns for a second to respond finally to Roxy, her tone sharp._

**RONNIE; **Look, I'm out of here .. go and play spoilt brat with someone else Roxy, I aint' got time for this.

_She exits the room, the door staying ajar, leaving Roxy fuming, with her eyes wide with irk. She bellows back at her eventually._

**ROXY; **Yeah, 'ave fun observin' Jack's bed sheets!

**RONNIE; **Yeah, and you have fun hiding my jacket under the cushion you liar.

_Ronnie's voice carries down the stairs, giving her words time to sink in. Roxy freezes, and makes a 'caught out' face._

_Outside in the square, Sean is brooding on a bench after his outburst in the Vic, staring into space with his hands in his pockets. A car drives past and comes to a halt across the road. It is Jack's car, and he and Tanya have returned from the restaurant. They are laughing, as you can see from outside the vehicle. Tanya undo's her seatbelt, and gathers her stuff together. Jack puts a hand on her arm softly to get her concentration, and he then speaks in a quiet voice._

**JACK; **Listen, I 'ad a great time tonight Tan.

_Tanya grins in a chirpy manner, nodding her head vigourously in agreement._

**TANYA; **Yeah .. yeah it was nice. I 'aven't 'ad a proper night away from the square in ages.

**JACK; **We should do it again sometime.

_Tanya is a little hesistant to respond, and simply gives another slight nod. _

**TANYA; **Well, I'd better get in .. Dot's watching the kids, an' I promised 'er I wouldn't be out too late.

**JACK; **Makes you sound like a naughty teenager.

_Tanya gives a humourously mischevious laugh, slowly getting out of the car, and leans in the door for the last time._

**TANYA; **You don't know the half of it Jack Branning.

_Jack widens his eyes in an interested fashion, and Tanya laughs again, ducking out of the car._

**TANYA; **Thanks again Jack. 'Night.

**JACK; **Anytime Tan, anytime.

_Jack strains his neck to say goodbye to her, before Tanya shuts the car door. Sean has noticed her and Jack, just as he drives off. Tanya stands alone on the pavement, contemplating the night she had. Sean strides over to Tanya, and looks almost hopeful in his persuit._

**SEAN; **Nice night was it?

_He stands behind Tanya, who jumps at the sound of his voice. She turns around to see him staring at her, a bitter expression on his face._

**TANYA; **Sean, you frightened the life outta me!

_She frowns at him, clutching at her jacket in an instant reaction to the scare._

**SEAN; **Yeah, well, what can I say. Full of surprises me.

_Sean outstretches his arms for effect, and then relaxes them by his side again. Tanya, however, doesn't respond. She look's quite sad. Sean's expression looks almost puzzled when he realises Tanya is distracted by something, and not taking him on board._

**TANYA; **Mm. So's everybody these days.

_Tanya sighs, referring to the conversation with Jack earlier – of which Sean is unaware of, and turns her back on him, making her way along the pavement towards the house. Sean follows at a much quicker pace._

**SEAN; **Look, Tanya wait-

_Tanya sidesteps him and walks onwards, her expression becoming strained. Sean jogs up until he is stood right in front of her, blocking her from walking forwards. He looks desperate for her to acknowledge him. Tanya stops once again, unable to move onwards._

**TANYA; **Move, please.

_Sean stares down at her, seeming not to take on board what she is saying. Tanya sighs again, looking at the ground for what seems like a very long time, before adopting a much calmer tone, hoping Sean might be more responsive this way._

**TANYA; **Look .. Sean, you need to get on with your life, move on-

_Sean cuts across her angrily._

**SEAN; **What, like you 'ave with Jack, eh? 'Moved on?'

_Tanya looks taken aback, and tries to keep her voice steady. _

**TANYA; **Jack? Jack's family, for cryin' out lou-

_Sean cuts across her again, looking determined._

**SEAN; **Not what it looks like to me, y'were looking pretty cosy last time I clocked ya, very cosy in fact.

_Tanya can no longer keep her voice serene._

**TANYA; **Don't be ridiculous!

**SEAN; **'E's after you Tanya!

_There is no doubt, that Sean looks pained when he says this, his tone flat, but still loud enough for an impact. There is a jagged silence after Sean's exclamation, and when Tanya eventually speaks again, her voice has returned to a quiet lilt. She glances at Sean every now and then as she talks, shifting to lean on her right foot._

**TANYA; **Yeah, well, I can 'andle it, I don't need you around to tell me that. I can deal with it. And 'e's not 'after me', 'e's just a friend.

_Sean says nothing, but tips his head back to look up to the sky as if in silent prayer, and sighs defeatedly. _

**TANYA; **Now, I 'ave my kids to get 'ome to. If you don't mind..

_He looks at Tanya again, a mixed expression of hurt, and frustration that has become all too familiar with Sean in the past few weeks. Continuing to look her in the eye, he relents, and moves to the side, giving her a path to walk onwards. She stares back at him for a moment, before walking off towards her house. Sean is rooted to the spot, an expression of sheer menace and almost devastation developing on __his face, after yet another rejection from Tanya. Moments pass, before he stalks off, looking as if he has something sinister in mind._


	3. Smile Like You Mean It

_The slam of a door gets the attention of the Brannings. __**Dot Branning **__is sitting in a dining chair with a cup of tea in her hand, whilst __**Abi Branning **__and __**Lauren Branning **__are watching television. They all look towards the hall, wondering if it is indeed Tanya. Tanya stays in the hall for a while, taking off her coat slowing and with a slightly guilty look on her face after her encounter with Sean. However, she takes a deep breath, plants a smile on her face, and practically prances into the living room.Abi exclaims at the sight of her mother._

**ABI; **Mum, mum!

**TANYA; **'ellooooo girls.

_Tanya beams at them, flinging her arms around Abi who has jumped off the sofa and ran to her. Lauren, however, watches them suspiciously, staying on the couch with her arms folded._

**LAUREN; **You're in a good mood.

**TANYA; **I'm _always _in a good mood darling. Oh, Dot there you are!

_Tanya lets go of Abi, and moves over to Dot, who smiles in response._

**DOT; **Did you 'ave a nice time m'dear?

_Tanya rests her arm on the back of another dining chair, facing Dot. She grins, and nods her head enthusiastically._

**TANYA; **Yeah, it was lovely, nice to .. catch up with Jack an' all that. Ain't been out in ages!

_She laughs and holds her hands out for emphasis, and Dot smiles with her. She motions towards Lauren and Abi as she speaks, and jerks her head upwards where Oscar is in the room above._

**DOT; **Well, I'm glad. These girls 'ave been good as gold, an' little Oscars upstairs asleep.

**TANYA; **Aw, well, thank you so much Dot, it means a lot.

_Tanya looks very grateful, nodding slowly to back up what she says, her voice soft._

**DOT; **Oh it's nothing Tanya, it's a pleasure, I do enjoy spendin' time with me grandchildren.

_Dot waves her hands in an 'oh, don't be stupid' fashion, blinking rapidly._

**TANYA; **Stay for another cuppa_?_

_Tanya tilts her head, looking slightly hopeful Dot will take her up on the offer of company._

**DOT; **No, it's best I get back now, see Bradley and Clare.. we've 'ad a nice evenin' though, 'aven't we girls?

_Abi and Lauren chorus 'yes' at the same time, and Dot beams while making to stand up. Tanya looks quite put out for a moment, but she keeps smiling, and gets Dot's jacket for her._

**TANYA; **Well come 'round any time Dot, any time you like. The girls love seein' ya.

_She drops her voice slightly at the last sentence._

**DOT; **Thanks Tanya love, best be off now.

**ABI; **Bye grandma Dot!

_Abi rushes to Dot's side, jumping off the couch again, whilst Lauren mimes being sick and huffs in that moody teenager way. Tanya clocks her and frowns, but says nothing._

**DOT; **Bye Abi love, bye Lauren!

_Lauren simply waves a hand in the air. Dot hugs Abi, and smiles at Tanya, before walking out into the hall. Tanya follows her._

**TANYA; **Take care Dot.

**DOT; **See you soon.

_Tanya grins, and watches as Dot descends the stairs outside, stops to wave at her, and continues up the street. Tanya waves back, but is distracted as she scans the area for any sign of Sean. He is nowhere to be seen. Nevertheless, her expression still looks quite unrelaxed at the thought, but eventually, she shuts the door. She wanders back into the living room, grinning at her two daughters as she passes them._

**ABI; **Where did you and Uncle Jack go, mum?

_Tanya looks at her, considers the question, and sits on a dining chair._

**TANYA; **Erm.. we went out of Walford. This fancy place in town.

**LAUREN; **Fancy place?

_Lauren looks up, suddenly interested in the conversation. Tanya looks over at her, and gives a single nod._

**TANYA; **Yeah.. just for a change, you know?

**LAUREN; **Oh right.

_Lauren goes back to watching television. Tanya rubs the back of her neck thoughtfully, before getting up again, and walking into the kitchen, her heels tapping the floor. She pours herself a glass of wine, and leans against the kitchen unit. Her eyes dart to and fro as she sips the wine, her nails tapping the glass absent mindedly, looking caught up in her thoughts, which include Sean and Jack. She sits in the kitchen for a couple of minutes, before putting everything to the back of her mind, and concentrating on her __daughters. Wandering back through, she grins in a cheery manner at the two, placing her wine on the table, and standing over them, looking almost as if she is on a mission with her determined stance._

**TANYA; **Right. Ice-cream then eh?

**ABI; **Yeah! I'm _so_ getting the big bowl, mm-mm Lauuu-ren.

_Abi sticks her tongue out in an extremely childlike manner at Lauren, looking very pleased with herself. Tanya frowns in a 'behave yourself' kind of way at Abi, but Lauren snaps back at her little sister irritably. _

**LAUREN; **Shut up Abi, I don't want any anyway, I ain't three years old .. like _somebody._

_Lauren nudges Abi pointedly. Tanya speaks in a joking manner._

**TANYA; **What, y' watching your figure or something?

**LAUREN; **Ha-ha. You're such a comedian.

_Lauren sinks down into the couch, resting her head in her left hand, yet Tanya beams and shrugs her shoulders, before speaking airily, whilst walking back into the kitchen._

**TANYA; **Glad you think so.

_A few minutes later, Tanya comes back from the kitchen, carrying two bowls, and handing one to Abi, and then to Lauren, who can't resist a smile at Tanya's thoughfulness, regardless of what Lauren had untruthfully said before about wanting none. Tanya then sits in the middle of the couch between Abi and Lauren, and puts her arm around the two of them, finally content._

_Meanwhile, Ronnie is standing outside Jacks flat, dusting her clothes down and looking quite anxious. Eventually, she takes the bull by the horns, and buzzes him. There is no instant answer, so Ronnie tries again. On the second attempt, the door is opened to reveal Jack, his tie around the unbuttoned neck of his shirt. At the sight of Ronnie, he instantly looks taken aback._

**JACK; **Ronnie.

_Ronnie smiles and links her hands together in front of her in a mannerly fashion._

**RONNIE; **Hi .. can I come in?

_There is a piercing silence as Jack looks away from her, leaning against the door and stuttering over his words, pausing here and there in an undecided response._

**JACK; **Er .. no .. no, not tonight Ron.

_The smile immediately slips from Ronnies face as he tells her this._

**RONNIE; **.. Why not?

**JACK; **I just want a night in myself, that too much to ask?

_Jacks voice sounds tired and unwilling to argue, something that is almost destined to happen just by the look on Ronnies face. Sure enough, Ronnie's expression turns to anger. She folds her arms in front of her, and begins to shout at him._

**RONNIE;** Jack what is wrong with you? I'm making an effort here, as usual, and your not taking me on board. I just thought we could have-

_Jack interrupts her, a small hint of annoyance in his flat tone._

**JACK; **What's wrong with me? Ronnie, you're the one with the problems. It's always on your terms.

_Ronnie has heard enough as she puts a hand up in the air, and turns on her heel, her blonde hair flying behind her as she walks away, still shouting back at him._

**RONNIE; **Oh, save it. I've had it with you.

_Jack breaks into a run, grabbing Ronnies arm as she reaches the pavement. _

**JACK;** Ronnie, Ronnie wait-

_She turns on the spot to face Jack quickly, a look of rage on her face. She tugs her arm away from his grasp fiercely, making Jack sigh in response._

**RONNIE; **No, I'm sick and tired of all this playing hard to get business Jack! You either want me or you don't .. make up your mind or else I'll decide for you.

_And with these words of warning left to linger in the tension filled air, Ronnie gives him one last angry look, before storming off. Jack stares after her, taking a long, deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_Roxy is beside the Vic, her mobile out, chewing gum and standing awkwardly against the wall. She appears to be waiting for someone, and that someone is a drugged-up looking Sean, who we see coming towards her with an eerie grin on his face. Roxy spots him, and glares in his direction, tilting her head questioningly. Her tone is sharp._

**ROXY; **This better be good Sean.

_He places his hand on the wall beside her head and leans close to her, grinning in that same snide fashion._

**SEAN; **C'mon Rox, don't be like that. It's not like we're serious or anything is it.

_He raises his eyebrows, and shrugs, backing up his point with actions. Roxy looks quite put out, but is firm._

**ROXY; **I still want a reason.

_Sean rolls his eyes and huffs._

**SEAN; **Right, fine, a reason. How aboutttttt .. I'm the best you'll ever have and you know it.

_He grins again, knowing full well his smarm charm will get Roxy into bed._

**ROXY; **Don't flatter yourself..

_You can tell Roxy is softening however as she looks away from him. Sean puts on a suggestive tone, his eyes quite lifeless however._

**SEAN; **Fair enough. What d'ya say I convince you otherwise.. ?

_Roxy finally cracks a smile, lowering her voice._

**ROXY; **Sounds promising.

_They both smile slyly, but not for long, as Roxy spots Ronnie coming across the square headed for the vic, looking quite solemn. Roxy immediately pushes Sean into the alley at the side of the Vic, following him, and straining her neck out to see if Ronnie has seen her._

**SEAN; **Roxy what-?

_Sean exclaims loudly at her actions._

**ROXY; **Shhhh! Ronnie's there!

_Sean groans in reply, giving Roxy an umimpressed look._

**SEAN; **What's she gonna do, whinge you to death?

**ROXY; **She's my sister.

_Roxy hisses back at him fiercely._

**SEAN; **Yeah, and?

_Sean glances out into the night, his doped up eyes unfixed. Roxy does the same, and watches with relief as Ronnie enters the Queen Vic and disappears from sight._

**ROXY; **Well, she's gone now. Come on.

_Roxy grabs his hand urgently and exits the alley, heading for Sean and Gus's flat. She still looks on edge, as if waiting on Ronnie to exit the Vic any moment now._


End file.
